Another Gray Day in the Big Blue World
by rey summer
Summary: Main Pairings: SASUSAKU SAKUITA...Have you ever been in a situation where the person you thought you knew was really a stranger? In this case, the friends of a girl that was always thought of as sweet, kind and smart have experienced it.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in a situation where the person you thought you knew was really a stranger? In this case, the friends of a girl that was always thought of as sweet, kind and smart have experienced it. All was shocked. How can someone turn from a beautiful harmless flower into poisonous ivy? I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves.

Chapter 1

As the wind blew through the grounds where team 7 used to train the scent of cherry blossoms filled the air. Sitting on a branch of a tree the Uchiha Prodigy watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glanced at the chuunin who asked him the question. She was standing on top of a branch at a tree beside the tree he was on.

"Hnn…" The pink haired girl just gave a small smile at the boy's usual reply. He looked back at the sunset. '_I guess he'll never change._' She thought.

'_Yes, he'll never change. He is still as cold as he was before. He won't change because he still hasn't finished his mission. The mission, the mission is to kill his older brother, Uchiha Itachi_.'

"Sakura-chan!" a girl with long blonde hair reaching till her waist shouted the pink haired girl's name.

'Ino-chan! What the heck would she want?' Sakura thought. She jumped down from the tree, landing two feet in front of the blonde.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Ino took a glance at Sasuke but immediately looked back at Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you. You'd better go there right now, you know she hates waiting." Ino's eyes twitched at the thought of a very pissed off Tsunade.

"I see. Thank you Ino-chan…for everything." Sakura smiled sweetly. Ino was surprised by what her friend said. But she composed herself.

"Hmph! You know you owe me. Nothing is free anymore. In any case I'll be going. I still have a lot of things to do. You'd better hurry up as well. See you later, Sakura- chan, Sasuke-kun." Ino disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well then, I'm off Sasuke-kun. Hope to see you soon." Sakura said as she took a last look at Sasuke before she left.

'_Naruto successfully brought back Sasuke from Orochimaru. When he came back a lot of people hated him. Why? It was because he was a traitor. He left with Orochimaru for power. He seeked…no…wanted, he wanted power. That power was to be used to kill his brother and to be the strongest ninja. But after awhile all became normal._' Thoughts about what happened before came into Sakura's mind as she jumped from roof to roof on the way to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to talk to me?" She stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

The graceful woman who was sitting looked up from the scroll she was reading.

"Sakura, it came to my attention of the changes that has been happening in Konoha." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sakura eyes brows furrowed.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, a lot have changed especially in the relationships of my fellow ninjas." The powerful woman smiled.

"All of you have become jounin's and I say that the relationship of Neji and Tenten are progressing and so are Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata has built up the courage in confessing her feelings to Naruto as well hasn't she?" giving a light giggle as she thought of the last part. Sakura's sweat dropped.

'_Hehe! Yeah sure Hinata already had the courage in trying to tell Naruto but it just seems that luck isn't in her side. If it wasn't because of Naruto misunderstanding the message because of his stupidity there would always be something or someone who would be bothering._' Sakura sighed.

"But…" Tsunade-sama looked at Sakura seriously.

"But Sakura, I still haven't had any news in you having a romantic relationship. Has no one courted you? But that would be impossible because you're one of the most eligible girls…no woman here in Konoha."

"Well Tsunade-sama, Lee-kun and some other boys have courted me but I'm not ready for a commitment yet." At this an eyebrow of the Hokage raised.

"Are you sure? Or maybe because you are still in love with Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm sure that isn't the case Tsunade-sama." She looked sternly at her sensei.

"Ok then I guess that it's no problem. Sakura, since you have already learned what I could teach you in being a medicnin I want you to travel and learn other techniques in healing and if possible fighting. That is if you want to. You have a lot of potential and you are the best in being a medicnin which Konoha have seen at your young age. I want you to think about it, Sakura."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I no longer need to think about it because I already consider it." Sakura said with seriousness in her eyes.

"How about your family and friends, is it okay for you to leave them?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I will make a scroll and you will show it to the Kage's of the other villages. You may leave when you want to."

"I've decided to leave the day after tomorrow."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto the ever ramen- loving fox boy was sitting at Icharaku Ramen House when a girl with blank white eyes and short dark blue hair came.

"N… Naruto- k…kun, have y…you seen Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. I heard she went to the old lady Hokage." He answered then took another slurp of his miso ramen.

"O…okay then, I'll s…see you later." Hinata began to walk away when Naruto called out.

"Let's eat lunch when you're free!" his infamous grin on his face.

Hinata blushed and gave a nod.

Hinata found Sakura walking in the streets near the market. She seemed to be thinking about something. Hinata walked towards her and greeted her.

"Good evening Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at Hinata and greeted her as well.

"The girls and I…well…we wanted to…uhm… know if you would like to… like to… hang out with us… at my place. Well would you?" Hinata asked.

'_She's still shy isn't she? Well I think it would be okay since I'm leaving for my training the day after tomorrow_.' Sakura thought.

"Okay. I think it would be fun. I'll just get some things at my house."

The girls stayed at Hinata's house. They were at the guest room. Ino was wearing a blue yukata that fitted her perfectly but was rather a tad bit to low-necked. Okay as in v-necked low-necked and reaching just below her knees **(the length okay not the neckline and it's not a kimono, it's a yukata- looks like a kimono but made of silk and is not as thick as the cloth of a kimono. I wouldn't wear a yukata to sleep if it is uncomfortable and I wouldn't let my characters feel hassled)** with her hair loosely hanging at her back **(meaning it isn't tied up)** while Hinata was wearing a matching yellow shorts that reached till the middle of her thighs and a pajama top okay, okay a fitted tank top. Tenten was also wearing a yukata exactly the same as Ino's but colored red, her hair also loose and Sakura was wearing white shorts shorter than what Hinata was wearing and green and blue fitted see-through lace top with sleeves that elegantly reached her elbows and a plunging neckline, her hair in a tight bun.

"Sakura didn't you grow you're hair long?" Tenten asked out of nowhere.

"Why did you suddenly ask?" Sakura asked eyeing Tenten.

"Well because ever since Sasuke-san left you started tying your hair." Ino answered the question. Tenten and Hinata just nodded.

"Oh, well my hair was getting in the way of my training. That's why I always tied it up." Sakura smiled.

"How long is it now?" Hinata asked.

"Did you really just invite me here to talk about my hair?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No, were just curious." They answered simultaneously. Sakura just grinned.

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll leave it loose. Are you guys happy now?" The three grinned.

The four of them talked about everything (not including the supposed training of Sakura outside of Konoha but it does include the boys, their senseis and the new skills that they have learned and are learning.).

The next day Sakura was on her way to a restaurant at the west side of the village. All her batch mates were also going there. They were all given a message to meet there at 5 in the afternoon.

'_It looks like Tsunade-sama planned this. I guess it won't be so bad. At least I'll get to see everyone before I leave. I wonder what excuse the Hokage would use for this sudden get-together_.' She thought.

She was wearing her usual red dress she used when she was still a genin **(of course the size of the dress was made to fit her new body size and did I forget to mention they are now 16 years old in this story? Oh well now you know)**, her straight, pink, silky hair that was just a few inches above her waist was swaying as she moved. Men and boys alike, can we say well, checked her out.

As she arrived at the restaurant she peeked through the door, of course hiding her chakra so that no one would notice her, she saw that everyone was already there except for Kakashi (not a very surprising scene) who was always late and gave really lame excuses. Let's take a peek inside Sakura's head.

'_Sasuke is having a glaring competition with Neji that's not new, Chouji chasing Akamaru for eating his food most definitely not new, Naruto talking quietly with Lee and Hinata – wow! that's new, Naruto talking quietly._' Then he suddenly shouts something about Ramen. Sakura's sweat dropped.

'_Okay! Correction nothing is new there. **Inner Sakura**: **Idiot Naruto!**_ _And everyone was just plain talking…noisily. Nothing is new here._' Taking a deep breath she entered the restaurant.

As she stepped into view Hinata, Ino and Tenten ran towards her. Tsunade-sama and the other jounins smiled at her. While the boys looked weirdly at her and then resumed talking except for Naruto and Lee who were excited about Sakura's hair. Sasuke hasn't taken his view off her yet then suddenly just smirked.

'I thought she changed and became serious guess not. Why should I care?' Sasuke thought.

"Sakura you're hair is much more beautiful than before. Why did you always tie it?" Ino asked.

"Ino, do I have to say the reason again? I already told you last night remember?" Sakura answered slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ino answered. Tenten laughed.

"Huh what? What happened last night!" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at them because Naruto kind of asked it in a very loud voice.

"We, meaning me, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan, slept at my place last night." Hinata answered in a loud enough voice so everyone could here.

"Oh!" the guys just nodded. Suddenly Anko stood up.

"Yes! Remember girls I was there because of some errand?" She asked shouting. She was in the other side of the restaurant. She didn't even bother to go near the four girls before she asked that question.

"Where did you girls buy those sexy clothes that you were wearing last night!" the guys eyes widened.

Kakashi arrived just in time to hear the conversation starting from when Naruto asked what happened. The four girl's eyes also widened.

'_Oh damn! Anko-sensei please…just shut up._' The four girls pleadingly thought. To make it worse Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-sensei joined in.

"What were they wearing Anko? I'm kind of intrigued. Care to describe them." Both women grinned. Kurenai nodded in agreement. The guys attentively listened and the four girls sank in their seats blushing like heck.

Anko just finished describing the outfits and Tsunade-sama and Kurenai were nodding with a big grin. The guys jaws dropped and I mean dropped well we wouldn't know with Kakashi (remember he has a mask) except for Neji and Sasuke whose eyes were closed but definitely imagining what the other guys were also imagining **(PERVERTS!)** and kind of developing half smiles. But it didn't end there.

"…you know girls today develop fast. My goodness if you could have seen the bodies of these girls…they were TO DIE FOR. PERFECT CURVES IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES, and when I say curves I MEAN C…U…R…V…E…S! Not the fatty curves but the SEXY, TANTALIZING, MOUTH-WATERING CURVES. And their skin, I don't know what they did but when I touched their legs…legs okay not thighs…I'm not a lesbian nor a pervert…they were SO SOFT and SO SMOOTH. Especially Sakura's, hers were like porcelain. Am I right girls? Wasn't Sakura's skin like porcelain, soft porcelain at that?" Anko asked as she looked at the girls.

The three girls could only nod still blushing like heck redder than before. And Sakura was covering her face with a handkerchief. The guys were staring at them wide eyed and might I add, lustfully.

**(I totally think my story is WEIRD and hello it's my own story but I think it's weird! Oh well please bare with it.)**

All senseis- 'They've grown' nodding approvingly.

"_Perfect curves…_"- Lee

"_…in all the right places._"- Kiba

"_…sexy…_"- Shino

"_…tantalizing…_"-Chouji

"_…mouth-watering…_"- Naruto

"_…curves._"- Shikamaru

"_…soft skin…_"- Neji - whisper no one heard except maybe for Akamaru

"_…smooth skin…_"- Sasuke - whisper no one heard except maybe for Akamaru

'_Sakura has perfect curves in all the right places and soft and smooth porcelain-like skin. This I have to see for myself_.' Sasuke thought.

'_(Ino, Hinata, Sakura or Tenten) ...has perfect curves in all the right places and soft and smooth skin. This I have to see for myself_.' Other guys thought.

After that almost all the boys received a hard knock on the head, exception again for Neji and Sasuke, from Ino, Sakura and Tenten. They went back to normal and partied and chatted.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsunade was the first to leave the party but not before her telling something to Sakura.

"Sakura…not even the jounins know about your training. I'll tell them when they ask. Here's the scroll. Take care of yourself my student." Tsunade whispered as she handed the scroll to Sakura.

"I will take care of myself Tsunade-sensei. Thank you for everything." She answered, whispering back with a small smile.

"Oh and just so you know Sasuke has been staring at you since the story of Anko." She finally whispered. Sakura blushed and after seeing her pink haired students' reaction she laughed loudly as she walked through the night.

Sakura was walking towards her house a few minutes just after her sensei left. She felt someone following her. She carefully took out a kunai and at the next corner where she would turn she hid herself waiting for the stalker…which turned out to be Sasuke. But she only realized that when she already jumped over him and as she saw his face she lost control of her jump and accidentally fell on top of Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Why were you…?"

**Inner Sakura: 'If he finds out before you leave…kill him!'**

**Sakura: 'No not yet, it's still not the time. Don't worry I can handle this.'**

**Inner Sakura: 'You'd better or else we'll be in trouble.**

"I wanted to know what Hokage-sama gave you." He answered not letting her finish her question his expression serious.

"Oh, that, well she gave me a scroll. It's for a new technique." She lied.

"I see. Can you get off of me?" Sasuke pointed out that she was still on top of him. Their faces only inches apart. They both blushed. Sakura got off him and they stood up.

"I'll walk you home. My house is in the same direction as yours anyway." He said sternly. Sakura just nodded. When they were in front of the Sakura's house…

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

**Inner Sakura: 'Why the heck are you apologizing to him?'**

**Sakura: 'Shut up! You know the reason.'**

**Inner Sakura: 'Well hurry up with it. We still have to pack and leave early.'**

"For the fall? It's okay." He answered.

"Well yes for that…and for something else." The last four words a mere whisper in the wind.

Inner Sakura: 'Don't tell me you still love him.'

Sakura: 'It's impossible. Now leave me alone.'

Inner Sakura: 'Okay, okay, just remember where our loyalty lies.'

"What?" Sasuke stared at her curious about what he just heard.

"Nothing. Well goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight." He walked away. Sakura entered the house and stood with her back leaning on the door.

'I'm sorry…everyone.'

The next morning she left. Actually she left very early at about three in the morning. Her mother cried. Her dad said nothing. Sakura just said, "I'm off too my training. Please understand it's to fulfill my dreams." She gave them both a kiss and a hug. They could do nothing to stop her. Nothing…

Sasuke woke up with a start.

'_I can still remember her on top of me. She was…soft and smelled good. What the…don't think like that. You're an Uchiha. You can't have unwanted emotions. It will make you weak._' Sasuke looked at his clock. It was six in the morning. He sighed.

'_We were so close. Just inches apart._' He shook the thought away. '_I better get ready to train._'

It's been two days since anyone have seen Sakura. For the first day she left everyone just thought that she was just resting because of the party that had happened the night before. But strangely enough the day after that she was still out of sight. Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke were already worrying (even though Sasuke would never admit it) so they decided to visit her in her home the next morning.

"It's weird for Sakura-chan to be out of sight. Did she go to a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Stupid." Sasuke just mumbled.

"What! Sasuke bastard…what do you mean by stupid!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"She wouldn't be in a mission alone because when a jounin goes to a mission they should be a pair." He answered.

"And besides she would have told at least one of us." Ino added.

"Maybe she has a cold or something." Hinata said. They looked at her and nodded.

Finally they arrived at Sakura's house. When Ino knocked at the door the mother of Sakura was the one who opened it and she had a sad expression on her face.

"Good morning auntie! Is Sakura here?" Ino asked. Sakura's mother looked puzzled.

"Didn't you know?" she asked. The four jounin's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked again.

"Didn't Sakura tell you she was leaving for training outside Konoha?"

"What!" The two shouted. (Ino and Naruto) Sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata gasped.

"She left in the morning just the day after the party. Hokage-sama suggested it to her." Sakura's mother added. The four of them bowed and ran towards the office of the Hokage. Tenten was already there accompanied by Lee and Neji.

"Tenten- chan what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We heard about Sakura's training. So we came here to confront Tsunade-sama." She answered.

"Hey! Old hag! Where is Sakura!" Naruto screamed.

"Why didn't she tell us she was leaving!" - Lee

"Why weren't we informed!" - Ino

"What is the training for?" - Sasuke

"How long will she be gone?" - Hinata

"Why was she the only one sent out to train?" – Neji

"Why aren't you answering old hag!" - Naruto

Everyone asking the questions simultaneously was getting on Tsunade's nerves and Naruto shouting was only making it worse. Kakashi arrived in the office as well.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The Hokage shouted. She took a deep breath and looked sternly at everyone present in her office.

"Let me explain first okay. No need for you to be hasty." She said calmly.

"First is that Sakura is training to improve her medicnin abilities. I have taught her all I can and I believe she has still a lot more to learn from other places aside from Konoha. And in addition she might also be able to improve her fighting abilities as well. Second she was the only one sent out to train because to begin with it is medicnin training. I don't see any of you being medicnin's am I right Neji?" She looked at Neji.

"Third, I do not know where she is because she has the freedom to choose whatever village she pleases to go to first. I would only know if she has already finished her training in that place since the other Kage's would send me a letter after she has left there. Fourth, you weren't informed because it was none of your business and it was Sakura's right to tell you not mine. Fifth, I am guessing as to why she didn't tell you maybe because it was hard enough for her without you stopping her. She was leaving everything that she values as precious. It was after all her decision." Tsunade was about to continue when Naruto interrupted.

"But she wouldn't just leave. I don't believe that she decided this on her own! You forced her didn't you!" He exclaimed accusing the Hokage. The others just nodded.

"No Naruto! I didn't force her. She decided it on her own. I only suggested it because I thought of her future as a medicnin…no as a ninja. I guess all of you still haven't noticed her potential. I tell you that Sakura is the best medicnin that Konoha has ever seen in her age. She would be able to do great things with training. But that will not be found here in Konoha anymore. She wanted to improve. If you cannot see her passion and dedication then you don't understand her." She stated. All looked shock.

'Best medicnin that Konoha has ever seen in her age? She wanted to improve?' They thought.

Yes they still haven't noticed. How blind can these people get? Not seeing something that is right under their noses. Guess Sakura was never really that appreciated by her friends.

"How long would she be gone?" Naruto asked now calm.

"Two…"Tsunade was cut off again.

"Two months! That won't be too long wouldn't it? Yes. We can wait for two months, right?" He asked looking at his friends. They smiled and nodded.

"Two years…Naruto." They looked back at the Hokage.

"Pardon. Can you repeat what you just said?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura would be gone for two years at the least. It will all depend on her and her training." She said looking sadly at them. Silence…complete silence filled the room.


	4. chapter 4

Thank you very much for the review. The first review I got made me inspired. I hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 4

It has been four years already since Sakura has left. She hasn't sent even one letter to anyone in Konoha except to the Hokage which came with the letter from the Kazekage. Everyone had to get used to a Konoha without the ever cheerful Sakura especially her closest friends.

Naruto and Hinata have been going out on dates more. Yup they're officially a couple. But we can't say the same for Tenten and Neji who are constantly splitting up because of Neji's cold attitude and Ino and Shikamaru well they broke up just a week ago both not being able to stand each others attitude. Lee? Well Lee has been trying to date frequently but doesn't seem to care much because he has been practicing a new taijutsu with the ever youth spirit loving Gai.

Sasuke he's been really cold. And I mean colder than before. It was because of Sakura leaving Konoha which led him to realize that he loved her and wants her back. The Hokage wouldn't allow him to go and follow Sakura and his problem is also the question where to find her. He wanted her back. Sure the news they've been getting from the Kage's when Sakura seems to leave a place has been reassuring but still who would know especially since Sakura requested a few months of self training at some unknown place after her training with the Kazekage.

Flashback

A letter from the Kazekage was received by Tsunade. She called upon her friends and parents as usual to let them know what Sakura's condition is. It has been like this every time a letter arrives from the Kage's signaling her completion of the training there.

"Tsunade, it's a pleasure for me to tell you that Sakura has become an extraordinarily strong medicnin and ninja. She has grown a lot from when she had come here and from when you sent me her picture more than three years ago. You would be very happy with the results that she has reached. I can say that she would be a great candidate to replace one of us five leaders in the future. I would definitely choose her if Gaara wasn't here. She's smart. She makes good decisions and attack strategies. The other leaders have also praised her for her dedication and ability to learn fast and I agree with them. I expect her to be a very good asset not only as a ninja of Konoha but also as a part of all the countries that she has visited. Wish to hear news from you soon signed Kazekage."

All thought that after hearing the news she would already be returning to Konoha but another letter was read to them by the Hokage. Yup it was Sakura asking for a few more months to train on her own. But she assured that she'd be back in no time.

End flashback

Sasuke was always waiting in the favorite spot of Sakura in the cherry blossom garden. Always and of course he still trained. He has become stronger, much, much stronger than before. We can say that he would have a chance in killing his brother already but still no one would know. All of them grew stronger and better at their skills.

Today he had trained all morning, ate lunch with Naruto and the others in Icharaku Ramen House. And then he retreated to his usual resting place.

"When will you come back, Sakura?" he whispered in the wind while staring at the sunset.

Three persons wearing cloaks were in front of the Konoha gates. The guards on duty that night were alert.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

One of them took off the hoodie of the cloak. It was a woman with the hitai- ate bearing the symbol of Konoha.

"I am Haruno Sakura. And these are my companions from the hidden Mist valley." She answered.

"Sakura-san, Haruno Sakura- san?" the guard repeated.

"Yes." The gates opened and they entered. They headed straight to the office of the Hokage.

Standing in front of the Hokage were Sakura and two others. Tsunade scanned them. 'One was a woman with shoulder length purple hair while the other was a man with unusual light blue spiked hair. They were a very unusual sight. Sakura's hair was covered with the cloak but she still had pink hair that's for sure.' She noted.

"Tsunade- sama I have finished my training and have come back as promised. These are my two loyal companions from the hidden Mist valley. They are very talented ninja's." Sakura said. Her two companions bowed to Tsunade and introduced themselves.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hokage- sama. My name is Yuzawa Maki." The purple headed woman said.

"And I am Atari Homura." The man introduced.

"Yes, welcome to Konoha. And you, Sakura welcome back. Everyone has missed you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back." She said with a small smile.

"Now I am guessing that these two need to stay somewhere. And they would need a Konoha Hitai- ate. I will arrange a house for the two of them. Will that be okay?" Tsunade asked looking at the guests. The two just looked at her and then at Sakura.

"Tsunade- sama if it is possible I would like to stay with them." Tsunade was caught off guard by this statement of Sakura.

"Don't you want to see you're parents? Don't you want to stay with them?"

"I will see them but it is best if I stay with Maki and Homura." She answered expressionless.

"I see. Okay then Shizune will take you to the house. I'll see you again." She waved at them that they may leave with Shizune.

After Shizune have taken Sakura, Maki and Homura to the house they would stay in she immediately went to Kurenai and Anko who were in a bar to tell them of Sakura's return. Sakura on the other hand went to her parents' house where they had a long talk and catching up to do. After which she returned to the other house where Maki and Homura were staying.

The next day

All of the jounins already heard that Sakura was back except for Sasuke. He was sitting at his usual spot when all of them went to tell him the news.

"Hey! Sasuke!" They shouted. He turned to face them.

"Have you heard the news Sasuke- kun?" Ino asked.

"Hn."

"Sasuke you bastard! She's back!" Sasuke's eyes widened at what Naruto just said.

"What?" he asked to make sure.

"Sakura is back." He ran and they followed him.

'_She's back. Sakura is back. I have to see her. I need to see her._' He thought. All of them were smiling while running behind Sasuke.

"Sakura- sama what would you like to do today?" Homura asked.

"Oh…please don't refer to me as Sakura- sama while there are other people present. It's awkward. I don't know what I want to do. Why don't we just walk around the village? It's the first time you two have come here am I right?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, Sakura- sama. It is our first time here." Maki answered as they walked out of the house.

They strolled in the roads of Konoha and finally arrived at the training grounds. There they sat on the ground. Sakura took off the hoodie of her cloak. The gang (you know, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji with Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko.) arrived at the training grounds and spotted pink.

"There she is." Naruto shouted out. The two people with Sakura jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. Sakura didn't turn to see who came. She already knew who they were.

"Hey, Sakura welcome back!" Ino shouted as she was running towards her. The two took off their cloaks and glared at them.

"Stop right there!" Maki warned.

"What the… hey purple head get out of the way! Who the heck are you anyways?" Ino asked angrily. The others went beside Ino. Sasuke stared at Sakura who did not react at all.

"We should ask you the same question." Homura smirked.

"Why you freak head!" Naruto screamed out loud. The pink haired woman just sighed and stood up. She faced them and signaled Maki and Homura to stand down with a wave of her hand. They just bowed to her. This surprised everyone.

Everyone looked at her. She has matured. They noted. Her face was much more beautiful than before and it seemed to radiate with the sun. She looked at them. The same comment entered her mind. They have matured. They no longer look like teenagers. Her eyes scanned them one by one now.

'_Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai…still the same. Neji has become more handsome than before. Lee changed a bit. He still has thick eyebrows but he still looked good. Tenten, yes beautiful and so is Hinata and she grew her hair. How nice it suits her. Ino is as radiant as a sunflower. Naruto still noisy but has matured. And Sasuke…he is much more handsome than he was before. I wonder if he still has fan girls. Silly of course he does. They look different, matured._'

"Sakura! Who are those people?" Naruto asked pointing accusingly at the two companions of Sakura.

"Is that how you greet someone who you haven't seen in a long time Naruto? And I see you are still as loud as ever." Sakura said with a calm face.

Lee was about to jump at Sakura when the two, Maki and Homura blocked his way.

"No one goes near her!" They shouted. The others raised their eyebrows. Sakura shook her head.

"Maki, Homura it is okay they will not hurt me. They are…friends." She hesitatingly said.

"We're sorry Sakura. We didn't know." They walked beside her.

"These are my…companions. This beautiful woman is Maki and this handsome young man is Homura." Maki and Homura blushed.

'_She complimented us…_' they thought.

They introduced each other and sure, sure they had chatted and chatted. Kakashi invited them to go to dinner and they complied. Sakura still hasn't taken off her cloak and when she did as they were sitting in the restaurant they were stunned.

She had completely changed her style of clothing and hair. She now wore a black pleated skirt that reached the middle of her thighs with black fishnet stockings and a black top that looked like a tube top that continued upward with black see-through cloth till her neck and long sleeves. She wore black sandals (ninja sandals) and her hair, now longer, were curled. (Try to remember the clothes of Misanagi the lady ninja in Rurouni Kenshin at the episode where they looking for the medicinal plants.) It suited her perfectly.

Sasuke felt like dragging her out of there and bring her into the Uchiha compound and just do things to her.(A/N: Sweat drops…not his actions…stupid me.)

'_Why did she have to wear something that looks great on he_r?' He thought.

"Sakura, would you like some sake?" Homura asked handing a bottle of sake to her.

"How about food, would like more?" Maki asked gesturing towards the onagi.

"Homura, Maki." The two looked at her.

"You don't have to always be with me and serve me every chance you get. We are in Konoha not in the hidden Mist valley. Enjoy yourselves. No one is stopping you and I won't tell THEM about what you are doing here."

"Y…yes Sakura- sama."

"And I told you already not to call me that."

"Sorry." Sakura smiled a sweet smile at them. They blushed. Everyone was celebrating and Sasuke was debating with himself if he would drag Sakura out of there or not. Sakura stood up and went outside. Sasuke saw her thought of it as a chance to talk with her.

She was sitting at a bench outside the restaurant.

"Sakura…" he said.

"What is it Sasuke?" her face emotionless. There was no familiarity present when she said his name.

"Everyone has missed you."

"I know. Everyone has been saying that to me ever since I came back." She looked at him then looked back at the road.

"I…I missed you." He said staring at her. Sakura was not one bit surprised at least that's how it looked to Sasuke. But in reality she was surprised she just didn't show it.

"Is that so? I didn't think you would." She said now looking at him. He stared at her figure and then at her eyes. He was drowning in them. He was about to stroke her cheek when Ino screamed.

"Hey! Sakura, where are you!" Sakura stood up and sighed. He looked at Sasuke and then started walking back in.

Sasuke felt bad. 'Does she not love me anymore? She wasn't surprised when I told her I missed her. I need to know her feelings. And I want to tell her how I feel.' He clenched his fist and growled before he went back inside.

"Sakura, where have you been?" Ino asked. Maki and Homura looked at her as they were talking with Tenten about cool weapons.

"I went out to get some fresh air." Ino eyed her. Then she saw Sasuke go in the same direction Sakura came from.

"With Sasuke?" she asked.

"It just happened that he also wanted some fresh air." She said sternly.

"And how did it go?" she asked again.

"What the heck are you implying!" Sakura said irritated. Ino was taken aback. They all looked at her. She realized her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I just had a tiring day and also considering the long trip since we just arrived last night. I didn't mean to shout at you." She said walking towards the exit. Ino hugged her from behind.

"Sakura, I'm here if you need anything. I really missed you, you know that." Ino said with a sad voice.

"I know. Ino would you like to stay at my house? It would be good to catch up with it other." Ino smiled and nodded as she released Sakura.

"Sure! That would be great."

"Then I'll pick you up at the flower shop tomorrow evening." Sakura turned to face her with a smile. She then bowed to everyone else.

"I'd better be going. I'm tired and would want to rest now. It was really fun hanging out with you guys." They waved at her.

Maki and Homura followed her. She turned to face them.

"You don't have to go with me. I see you're having fun talking with Tenten and the others. I can go by myself." They shook their heads. Sasuke was looking at them.

"We would rather be with you." They answered. And then Tenten walked towards them.

"Sakura it's too bad you're already tired. It would have been great if you could stay and watch these idiots make a fool of them." She grinned motioning towards the guys. Sakura smiled.

"I'm really sorry maybe next time."

"We're leaving as well Tenten-san." Maki said. Homura nodded.

"What! Why!" she exclaimed.

"We would like to rest as well. We are also tired. It was nice meeting you." Homura answered.

"Well nice meeting you too." Tenten bowed at the two.

With that the three left. A few minutes after they left Sasuke decided to leave as well. His thoughts were about a pink haired ninja. Sakura thoughts on the other hand were about her situation, what she is supposed to do and how it might turn out. As they both rested their thoughts were about each other and how tomorrow would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HAHAHA! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sure to update at least twice a week. About the questions…you are going to find out the answers in the next few chapters.

And you can't imagine Sakura in an all black outfit. Well remember Misanagi (Is that her name?) the lady ninja that is in Rurouni Kenshin; the episode where this German doctor visits from Japan to look for miracle plants that cure all kinds of diseases? She's got the same outfit and she's got curly/wavy hair. Imagine that her hair was pink and her eyes were green. And there you go a black outfitted Sakura.

About the lemon…hmm…I'm willing to consider it even though it's not really my style. But sure it would be fun. Keep on reviewing and next few chaps are really important.

I've got a question…is it okay if I focus the story on Sakura, Sasuke, and the mystery character (that really is not a mystery) who will be revealed in the next chapter? Seriously I've been having arguments with myself if I focus on everyone or just focus on the main characters. But I know everything will fall in place. I'm just letting my hands/ fingers type the things in my head. I'm in serious need of brainstorming.

"Ino-chan! There's someone here to see you." Mrs. Yamanaka shouted. Ino has just finished changing when she heard her mother shout.

"Who is it?" she asked as she went down the stairs gracefully. A glint of pink she spotted as she went near the door.

"Sakura! I thought we were going to meet later in the evening."

"We are but that's later. Want to go for a walk, or even lunch?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Sure! Mom I'm leaving."

"Okay. Take care! And Sakura it's good that you're back. We all missed you." Mrs. Yamanaka exclaimed. Sakura internally cringed at the statement.

"Thank you, Auntie. I missed all of you too." Ino and Sakura walked to nowhere in particular.

"Where are those two?" Ino asked her hair swaying with the wind.

"You mean Maki and Homura? They're at home still resting." Sakura took a glance at the woman beside her. She saw Shikamaru walking inside a restaurant. It made her think of the things that happened before she left Konohagakure.

"By the way Ino, how are you and Shikamaru?" Ino's eyes narrowed. She looked at the direction where Shikamaru just went to. Apparently she also saw him.

"Nothing, I have nothing to do with him." Sakura was appalled by Ino's answer. They stopped by a ramen shop.

"You and Shikamaru are over? Why?" she asked. Not that she was complaining or anything but it was just weird because she knew Shikamaru really loved Ino and vice versa.

"He's a total ass! He keeps on calling me troublesome and keeps on criticizing me. I really hate it. And he doesn't even give a damn about our relationship. I really hate him! He's the worst boyfriend a girl could ever have!" Ino's fists hit the table. People who were passing by stared at them. Ino just gave them a glare and the people immediately dispersed.

"Guys are really useless. Don't worry Ino I'm sure there a lot of other guys out there."

'_Whoa! Did I just comfort Ino? Well it doesn't matter._' Sakura thought.

After lunch they went to the training grounds. There they saw Neji and Tenten arguing.

"What's up with them? I've been away for four years I didn't think it would have changed this much." Ino's brows furrowed.

"Well obviously you've been training so you really didn't notice the time. Four years is a long time. The relationship of those two are also on the rocks. You know Neji's heart is hard as a rock. Even when it comes to Tenten he's still sometimes cold. Tenten has been patient but damn hell he's really hopeless. I wouldn't be surprised if Tenten just snaps and hates him like I did to that lazy bum." Ino said seriously.

'_I can use these two if I just put enough hatred in them. This might work and it would definitely make my work easier._' Sakura thought evilly.

"Ino do you think Tenten would like to join us later?" Sakura asked innocently. Just then they saw Tenten slap Neji right on the face. And not just any slap it was a bitch slap with the back of her hand.

"I HATE YOU HYUUGA NEJI! I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS JERK! WE ARE OVER!" Tenten walked away leaving a stunned Hyuuga Neji. Tenten was walking towards the direction of Ino and Sakura. She was fuming.

"I think she will." Ino said. Tenten stood in front of the two as her whole face was red with anger.

"Oh! You two didn't see that did you?" Tenten asked blankly.

"We did. Do you want to join us later? I'm going to be sleeping at Sakura's house." Ino asked. Tenten thought for a while but nodded.

"It would be great to have a girl's night. I'm going to tell Hinata. Where are we going to meet?" She asked looking at Sakura.

"I'll pick you guys up at the Yamanaka flower shop by 5pm." Sakura answered.

"Great then I'll be going home first and fix my things then go pick up Hinata. I really need to relax." Sakura just nodded at what Tenten said. She waved goodbye and left.

"I'm going to fix my things as well. See you later." Ino was now walking towards her house but was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"Wait! Tell me first about Hinata and Naruto."

'_Why the heck would Sakura want to know?_' Ino thought.

"Well they're doing fine. Hinata is happy with Naruto but has been frequently complaining nowadays about how sick she was of ramen. But she's too good to tell Naruto. And I'm guessing it's not a big deal. Their love is still strong." Ino said then finally left.

'_Tenten slapped me…she slapped me. And it was a bitch slap too. Damn that girl!_' Neji thought.

'**_But you're hurting aren't you?_' **a voice asked.

'_Of course I'm hurting. She slapped me. Wait. What the…who are you?_' Neji asked.

"**_I'm your conscience. And that's not what I meant. What I meant was you're hurting because Tenten said she hated you_**."

"_She can say whatever she wants. I don't care. Now leave me alone. You are annoying me._" He snapped.

"**_Okay but I know I'm right._**"

"_Stupid GIRLS! Shikamaru was right they are troublesome._" He walked towards his home, the Hyuuga mansion

**(I know it's short but I promise that I'm going to do better in the next chapters. It's because i don't have enough free time. In anycase watch out for more fun-filled and depressing chapters in this fic. Ja ne!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke went to train in the woods and wanted to get his mind off stupid thoughts. He sure was shocked by how Sakura changed since she left.

'_I will not give in to stupid emotions. Who cares if she's back?_' Sasuke thought as he used his chidori on a big tree causing it to split into small chunks of wood.

'**_Idiot, you're just angry because she isn't running after you anymore._**' Sasuke's inner self said.

'_Shut up! You're annoying! I don't give a damn about her!_' He kicked through the air.

'_**You want her just admit it. Well then if she won't go on her own then force her. Take her to the Uchiha compound where no one can here her scream and I'm sure after awhile she won't be able to resist**._' Sasuke's eyes twitched.

'_PERVERT! I'm not Kakashi, nor Jiraiya so stop thinking that way. She's useless and I'm sure that she's still weak. No use in thinking about her_.' He shivered with annoyance.

How the heck can he think of a girl…woman that left for four years and has nothing to do with him, except the fact that he is madly in love with her but would never admit nor tell anybody, when he still has a mission to do? Kill…kill…kill Itachi!

He then felt a strong aura, a strong aura that he recognizes.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura was training with Maki and Homura. Or rather she was training Maki and Homura. Sasuke walked towards them and he did not go unnoticed. The two stopped what they were doing and looked at Sasuke. Sakura just stood there annoyed. She then took a glance at Sasuke and then back at the two.

"Who told you to stop! You must not lose your concentration!" she exclaimed. The two bowed with shame and continued to train. Sasuke walked beside Sakura and leaned to the tree behind him. He looked at the two who were training.

Maki did a back flip when Homura charged her with his katana. She countered his attack with her naginata (**A/N niganata? I really like this weapon but for some unknown reason I get confused with the spelling.**). They were in equal standing and both were determined not to lose.

"Too slow, you guys are too slow. Maki your chakra control is still unstable. How many times do I have to tell you to distribute it properly? Homura apply more power to your attack. A chuunin would easily be able to block them. Last week you weren't like this. What is wrong with both of you? Are you losing concentration just because there is someone watching you? If you are like this in a battle you would surely lose. Make 100 laps around Konoha and then go straight home now!" Sakura shouted annoyed. The two bowed and did as they were ordered. Sasuke stared in shock.

Sakura just sighed. '_What the heck are wrong with those two?_'

"Weren't you too hard on those two?" Sasuke asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I train them to become stronger. If they go to a battle at this rate they would die. Don't tell me your becoming soft, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Hn…"

"Kakashi you'd better just go out here. Spying is not a good thing to do." Kakashi grinned under his mask as he jumped in front of the two. Sasuke looked weirdly at him.

"Sakura there was a rumor that was going around the countries about a female ninja that is notorious in fighting. I have a feeling that it's you."

"What makes you think of that?" She asked. Sasuke was interested.

"Well it is rumored that a beautiful pink haired ninja would be going around towns and when men flirts with her and doesn't back off they get beaten into pulp." Kakashi snickered as he took out his favorite book, the Icha Icha Paradise.

"Idiots will always be idiots, jerks will always be jerks, stupidity is stupidity among perverts. They were warned but they didn't comply. They just got what they deserved." Sakura smiled that evil smile. Sasuke smirked.

"Would you like to spar?" Sakura asked.

"No thank you I'm not yet done reading. You spar with Sasuke." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked and Sakura smiled.

'This would be fun.' She thought.

They were about to start when a blond haired loud- mouth arrived.

"Hey you guys! The old hag told us to go to her office. She says it's important."

They went to the Hokage. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Lee were there. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura stood beside them. Then Ino, Tenten, and Hinata arrived. Sparks flew when Ino saw Shikamaru and a death glare was between Tenten and Neji. Tension was in the air. Asuma, Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, and Gai arrived with puffs of smoke. Shizune was just reading some scrolls and Tsunade sweat dropped at the scene before her.

'O…kay…what the heck is happening here. The tension is too high.' She thought.

"Well I called you here because we are having a festival here in Konoha and the other Kage's are expected to be arriving for it. They requested that we do a program, a very entertaining program." She stared at them.

"Why don't we have a target shooting program. I as the weapons master will choose a human target and throw weapons at him. Of course I won't kill the target, just make him shiver with fright but if an accident happens I won't be the one responsible." Tenten smiled then glared at Neji.

"And who would be the target?" Hinata asked.

"How about Neji? You aren't scared are you Hyuuga?" sparks flew between them.

"I'm not. But I'm sure it would give you a chance to kill me." He gritted his teeth. The guys looked at them nervously. Killing intent was around them.

"How about we do a fighting match?" Ino asked. Naruto's face lightened.

"Nope! I already have a program in mind. We will have a fashion show or a play or maybe singing and dancing." The Hokage grinned.

"I won't do it." Sakura said walking towards the door. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten and Ino were also walking towards the door. Hinata was blushing madly, Chouji just ate chips, Naruto and Kiba weren't paying attention.

"Yeah! Spirit of Youth is in the air!" Gai and Lee shouted.

"Stop! If you won't do this I'm going to make you suffer and wish you'd just die." The Tsunade looked like the devil and an evil grin formed in her face. (creepy…)

"Tsunade- sama, tell me why is this so important to you?" Sakura asked.

"Because the other Kage's requested this. And they specifically requested you, Sakura and the girls. If you don't do this they might get angry and wage war against us." They all sweat dropped.

'**_How shallow_**.' They thought.

"Oh and Sakura, I want Maki and Homura to join in this. I'll just send you the details maybe tomorrow. I'm still thinking of the pairings and the program that each of you would do. You may leave." They left annoyed.

A man entered Sakura's room. His chakra was hidden so no one sensed him.

The four girls arrived at the house. Homura and Maki were already there cooking. As they entered Homura went to his room upstairs.

"Sakura-chan what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked.

"We change our clothes. Then we talk. The bathroom is free near the kitchen. You can also use it. I'll change in the bathroom upstairs."

Sakura went upstairs and changed in the bathroom. Her clothes were already there. She changed into a big shirt and black shorts. Her hair was left down. Downstairs Maki was wearing sweatpants and a tank top with her kunai holster on her waist. Hinata also wore sweatpants and a tank top. Tenten wore shorts reaching her knees and a fitted shirt while Ino wore a tank top and pajama pants. Sakura went downstairs after changing.

They talked about the coming festival and how stupid it would be if they were going to walk on the ramp (model term). How stupid why the heck should they suffer. But amazingly Hinata thought it would be so cool. Suddenly a voice spoke in Sakura's head.

"Sakura, I'm in your room." The voice said. Sakura was delighted.

"I'll just get something from upstairs." She said running upstairs.

She opened the door to her room and there she found an amazing sight for her. A man wearing the Akatsuki cloak was standing near the window. The light from the moon made him look like an angel.

She ran towards him and hugged him. The man was startled but hugged her back.

"Missed me?" He asked. Sakura stared at his face. How she loved that face. It was heavenly.

"Of course I missed you." She whispered. He kissed her. Tongue colliding with tongue. It was demanding. And she knew that when he wanted something he would get it. But tonight it was reserved. He didn't do to her what he would normally do. He stopped and stared at her eyes.

"You have guests." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Yes. I have plans for them. We can use them." She answered. She still hugged him.

"What the heck is taking her so long!" Ino asked annoyed.

"I'll check on her." Tenten stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"I'll go with you." Ino stated. Hinata was about to stand when Maki pulled her down.

"Stay here with me. Please." Hinata just nodded. Maki stared at the two women walking upstairs.

'_The plan is commencing._' She thought.

The two girls walked to the rooms. They went to the room where the aura of Sakura could be felt. When they opened the door shock and fear overtook them. Sakura was there in the arms of a man wearing the Akatsuki cloak. He resembled someone they knew well and they immediately thought of who he might be.

"Uchiha Itachi…" they whispered.

A/N: Well that's it forr chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Oh and i have another story entitled "My life's a drama". Its a CCS fanfic. Well till next time then. Check it out and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two girls walked to the rooms. They went to the room where the aura of Sakura could be felt. When they opened the door shock and fear overtook them. Sakura was there in the arms of a man wearing the Akatsuki cloak. He resembled someone they knew well and they immediately thought of who he might be.

"Uchiha Itachi…" they whispered.

'_Is this a dream? I rephrase that. Is this a nightmare?_' Ino thought. She wanted to scream but no voice came out of her throat. Beads of sweat fell from her forehead. She was scared not only because Uchiha Itachi is here in Konoha but he's here in Sakura's room holding Sakura.

'_Why the heck is Sakura in the arms of that man? Is she being held captive?_' now it was Tenten who thought. She was going to get a kunai. She knew it wouldn't help much but atleast they have a weapon. When she reached for her kunai and shuriken holster…

"Shit!" she cursed. '_I left it downstairs._' She mentally slapped herself. '_Stupid, so stupid._' She was about to run when she felt she couldn't move.

"What the…" she tried again. She still didn't move. She looked at Ino at the edge of her eyes. Ino couldn't move as well.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why are you in such a hurry to leave? The party is just starting." Itachi said. He was looking at them. Sakura was just standing there in his arms, not moving.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Tenten asked with a hint of worry, anger and fear present in her voice.

"And why can't we move?" Ino added. Itachi smirked. He released his hold on Sakura. She turned around, her hair covering her eyes.

"Sakura, go and run. Inform anyone that he's here." Tenten shouted. Sakura didn't move.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Sakura answered. Ino and Tenten were shocked.

"Sakura what's wrong with you?" Ino asked confused and worried. Sakura raised her head. And a smirk was on her lips.

"I'm perfectly fine. What made you think that there's something wrong with me?" Tenten and Ino gaped. Ino was near to crying. Sakura walked towards them stopping a meter away from the two.

"You're not Sakura!" Ino burst out, tears flowing on her cheeks. Tenten was now angry.

"What did you do to Sakura! Answer me!" Tenten glared at Itachi. He just raised an eyebrow. The person behind Tenten and Ino seemed to be surprised but the two girls didn't see.

"I'm going to kill you once I can move!" Ino stated as she gritted her teeth. Both girls' eyes burned with anger.

"You two are interesting. Maybe that was why Sakura wanted you." Itachi slightly laughed. Sakura was just smiling.

Hinata was sitting on the couch. She and Maki had been waiting for a few minutes now ever since Ino and Tenten went up to get Sakura. Maki came from the kitchen. She was holding a teapot. She went to the living room table and poured tea on Hinata's cup. She gave it to Hinata who gratefully accepted it.

"What do you think is happening there? They've been upstairs for a while now." Hinata asked as she took a sip of her tea. Maki just smiled.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be okay." She answered. Hinata suddenly felt dizzy.

'Something's wrong. Why do I feel sleepy?' Hinata looked at Maki. Maki stood up and grinned.

"Sweet dreams Hinata- san." With that Hinata fell asleep. Maki carried Hinata's unconscious body upstairs to the room of Sakura. As she walked silently down the hall of the second floor she spotted Homura standing behind Ino and Tenten. She heard laughter. The voice that laughed was cold.

"You two are interesting. Maybe that was why Sakura wanted you." Itachi slightly laughed. Sakura was just smiling.

She stopped beside Homura. Sakura and Itachi saw this then Sakura grinned.

"Now that all of us are here we can begin." Sakura stated. The two girls' brows furrowed with confusion and anger.

'_Painful. Why is my head so painful? What happened?_' Hinata thought as she woke up. Then it hit her. She was drugged by Maki. Her vision was still blurry but cleared up in about a minute.

She was surrounded by a barrier. She also saw Tenten and Ino also inside barriers. They looked unconscious. Hinata looked much closer. No, they weren't unconscious but they are barely awake.

"Tenten- chan! Ino- chan!" Hinata shouted. The two raised their heads and looked at her.

"Hi…nata…chan. You're awake now. Don't use your chakra or you'll get electrocuted." Ino warned. She sat up and winced at the burn in her arms. A confused look was on Hinata's face.

"What do you mean? Why are we here? And where is Sakura- chan?" she asked. Both Tenten and Ino had a pained look on their faces. They didn't utter a word. Suddenly a figure walked out of the shadows in the room.

"Don't worry Hinata- chan if they won't answer you then I will. And besides they barely know anything as well."

"Sakura- chan!" Hinata exclaimed. Ino looked at her with sadness while Tenten was still debating with herself whether the Sakura before them was just an imposter or not.

Sakura walked towards the three and sat on a chair that was facing them. She was now wearing a green and yellow kimono.

"Sakura, where are we?" Hinata asked as she scanned the room. There was a low, round table that would fit at least 10 people and red velvet drapes on the walls. The room was lighted by candles and it gave an eerie mysterious look.

"Beautiful isn't it? Who would think that we are in the basement of the house that Homura, Maki and I are staying at? Just use the proper illusion technique and there you have a nice place to stay in. And yes Hinata, I know that Maki drugged you. It is after all my order." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Why?" Hinata asked whispering. Tears started flowing in Ino's eyes again. Tenten clenched her fists.

"Sakura, you'd better explain everything. And are you really the real Sakura?" Tenten asked her teeth gritted. Sakura just chuckled. It sent shivers down the three girls' spine. It was cold. It was so cold that you'd think the person who just chuckled was just a ghost.

"You want to know the truth? Well then I'll give the truth. Let's just hope that this comes out as a use to me in the end. If not then the only thing that awaits you is death."

Sakura closed her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes were different. Her eyes were of pale gold, a deadly hypnotizing pale gold with a cherry blossom shaped wheel spinning in the middle. The wheel's color was black. The three stared at her eyes as if hypnotized. Sakura closed her eyes again and as she opened them it went back to normal.

'Sakura's eyes changed. It's just like the Sharingan.' Tenten thought.

'It was cold. When I stared at her eyes it was cold. But for some reason it's relaxing.' Ino thought.

'It seemed that time stopped when she opened her eyes. Her chakra is so powerful but how?' Hinata thought.

Sakura stood up and faced the wall behind her. The wall in which the three other girls are facing. She took a necklace that was around her neck and threw it in the air and made hand seals that they didn't recognize.

"**Fukkatsu no jutsu!**" with those words the black pendant hanging on the necklace she threw glowed and floated in the air. It was spinning in the air and they could barely see the pendant now. As it was no longer in view a sort of globe shaped light emerged from nowhere.

The three girls' eyes widened. Sakura's life was there shown in the light as if it was a movie being flashbacked to the past in a fast pace. Then it finally stopped to one scene, a village that was Konoha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for the late updates. I uploaded 2 chapters to make up for taking too long. I've been busy lately. Well I hope you liked chapter 7 and hopefully also chapter 8.

**_Flash_…Sakura was standing in a field…the wind was blowing strongly against her. Her hair was swaying with it as well as some flower petals and leaves.**

Why the heck am I alive again? Oh yes, because the gods want me to suffer; so that I can be the proof that people change, that all things change. Especially those who or what you least expect. I always thought that I'd always have a nice and peaceful life, that I would marry the man that I love and have children. But it didn't go like that.

**_Flash_… Sakura was sitting on the couch alone…memories of her parents walking away for another business trip or mission.**

I lived in the village of Konoha that is in the Fire Country. I have a mother and a father. They were always so patient with me. They never hit me; they didn't hurt me, not even once. The down side though is that they are always away. I always end up alone in the house. But I didn't care. As long as I know they love me that was fine with me. They were after all trying their best even if they are so busy.

**_Flash_…Sakura being cornered by bullies. She was laughed at and teases because of her big forehead.**

And then there were the other children in Konoha. People always tease me because of my supposedly BIG FOREHEAD. It pains me so much. Why do people have to be so superficial? Is it really bad that I have a big forehead? I always cried and I felt that I will never fit in, but there was one girl who befriended me.

**_Flash_…Ino a blonde haired little girl was smiling and surrounded by friends. **

That girl was Ino. She was beautiful and cheerful. Everyone liked her and I really admired her. While me, well I was shy and quiet. She was so strong willed. I can never be like her even if I tried. She had many friends while I had none. She became my bestfriend but I know she only became my friend because she pitied me. She introduced me to her friends. Then I met the boy of my dreams.

**_Flash_…a boy was standing coolly in the field. A charismatic aura was around him and serious look was on his face. Sakura and Ino were standing with fair distance their backs facing each other, our heads lowered.**

He was so cool. I told Ino about him and it turned out that Ino liked him as well. From then on we became rivals. We fought for his attention and if possible, affection. Both Ino and I grew our hair long. The reason was because it was said that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Then I entered the ninja academy.

**_Flash_…Sakura was standing holding the Konoha hitae- ate **

Long after I joined the ninja academy I graduated. All those who graduated were put into a 3 man team. I was teamed up with Naruto, and boy was he loud. But to my surprise Sasuke was on the same team as I. I was so delighted. I will be close to the person that I dream to marry. And then there was our great but perverted sensei Kakashi. I was happy that they were my teammates. I have gotten used to the rivalry and fights between Sasuke and Naruto. And also the lateness of Kakashi and his lame excuses and also to his habit of reading that perverted book. But something feels off. What is it?

**_Flash_…Sakura was standing behind Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. She was watching them walk away a long distance between her and them.**

Oh yes, they never notice me. I was just the weak link in the group. Never be good enough, never be strong enough. I was always a nuisance. Always left behind by those two. Protected and thought of as a glass doll. I'm a glass doll that is fragile and useless. Kakashi only pays attention to those two. And I always admitted that I was weak. Always crying and weak. I was pathetic. I was a pathetic excuse for a ninja. All the other ninja's were stronger than I am.

**_Flash_…Sakura was smiling sweetly at the three. Scenes of team 7 flowed in the globe-like light.**

But of course I never showed what I was feeling. I still cared for them. I love them all. Especially Sasuke, yes I love him very much that I would risk my life for him. I remember the time of the chuunin exam.

**_Flash_...Sakura was there kneeling. Kin the sound-nin was behind her gripping her long pink hair. The scene played by even the thoughts of Sakura at that time.**

Kin was pulling my hair. I surprised her when I cut my hair. She thought I was going to use it against her. I was determined to protect them, Sasuke and Naruto. I was so scared and I felt that I would lose consciousness but I never did. She, Kin, told me that I was just a weak ninja that cared about my looks. I only cared about how I looked because of Sasuke.

**_Flash_…Sakura was pinned to a tree with the sand of Gaara. Naruto was fighting Gaara while Sasuke was unable to move because of the cursed seal.**

_There was also the time when we were chasing Sasuke after the chuunin exam. I got captured by Gaara in his sand. I felt weak and useless again. Will that ever change? I'll always be weak won't I? Everyone else was stronger than I am, even the other girls._

**_Flash_…Sakura was standing behind Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Their back was facing her. They glanced back at her and they looked away immediately.**

Ino uses the Shintenshin-no-jutsu. That's her trump card. Hinata has the Byakugan and Gentle Fist Technique. Tenten is a renowned weapons and trap specialist. All three of them have techniques that set them apart from the others while I have none. I'm weak, pathetic, and useless. And in Sasuke's words, annoying.

**_Flash_… Every scene in which Sasuke has rejected me and said mean and hurtful words to Sakura was shown in the light. Even the times when he ignored her and didn't answer when she asked something was shown. **

I endured all of that. I still loved him through it all. But the most painful of them all was when he left. I poured my heart out for him but he still left. It was mortifying. He just said 'thank you' and left. I couldn't do anything. I was useless and weak before and still at this time I was worse.

**_Flash_…the scene in which Sasuke left to join Orochimaru was played. Sakura was begging him to stay. But to no avail he still left. Then the scene of Sakura's encounter with Kabuto flashed.**

Kabuto called me a nuisance when I was in Orochimaru's mansion. My goodness even he thinks I was always in the way of everyone. He was an enemy but he was right. Just by the sight of Orochimaru makes me shiver with fright.

……………………………

Sakura snapped her fingers and the scene playing stopped. It didn't disappear but it stopped. The three girls stared at what they had just seen. Tears flowed from their eyes. And they stared at her.

They had seen the pains of Sakura play in that globe-like light and her thoughts in the matter. Sakura was silent the whole time it was playing. The one that was speaking was like a recorded voice of Sakura. It sounded like it was her heart that spoke.

"Sakura…why didn't you say anything?" Ino asked. The other two just stared.

"You pity me now. It's not even finished. I don't need your pity. You haven't even seen the reason why I have done this." Sakura mocked.

"We are your friends Sakura. You could have told us." Tenten murmured.

"Friends? I have no friends. I don't need friends." Sakura seethed. They winced at her words.

"Sakura, if you'd have told us we could've at least tried to do something. Everyone needs friends. It's too lonely to have no friends." Hinata answered.

"Then if I asked for your help right now would you help me?" Sakura asked expressionless.

"Yes. Of course we would." Tenten answered.

"I would help you with anything." Ino also answered.

"Just ask." Hinata answered. Sakura smirked.

"Even if I ask you to betray Konoha and the people who you consider as friends and the people you love."


	9. Chapter 9: Need your votes

Author's note:

Hehe! Hello it's me the author...obvious much...anyways sorry for not updating but I will be doing so after my exams and I really have been and still am busy. Well that's college for you. There are a lot of things thatI have to clear up. I have about 3 or 4 chapters finished already and is just waiting to be uploaded. Can't believe it took me months but it'll be worth it...I hope...if not then I'll try harder.

Oh and the pairing...I don't know who you prefer more... SASUSExSAKURA pairing or ITACHIxSAKURA pairing. And i like Shikamaru and Ino pairings so that's it. Uh please do tell me what pairing is better. Though i am a bit SASUSAKU obsessed right now. Oh and i might do an initial d and Daa!Daa!Daa! fanfic.

Kyaaaa! XP Kyoko and Keisuke pairing is so cool and i have this really cute and cool idea in my head for the story i'll be making for them. I need suggestions guys... and you might not know, i might include it in the stories...hehehe!

SUGGESTIONS PLEASE AND DO TELL ME YOUR VOTE AND RELEVANT VIEW ON WHY YOU WANT IT TO BE THAT PAIRING. Arigato gozaimasu for reading and reviewing. I hope you will continue on supporting my story/stories. bows politely Just hope no one flames me...

Oops almost forgot! I'll try to make the chapters longer because someone asked me too. Thanks again! Rand R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"_Friends? I have no friends. I don't need friends." Sakura seethed. They winced at her words._

"_Sakura, if you'd have told us we could've at least tried to do something. Everyone needs friends. It's too lonely to have no friends." Hinata answered._

"_Then if I asked for your help right now would you help me?" Sakura asked expressionless._

"_Yes. Of course we would." Tenten answered._

"_I would help you with anything." Ino also answered._

"_Just ask." Hinata answered. Sakura smirked._

"_Even if I ask you to betray Konoha and the people who you consider as friends and the people you love." _

The decision was hard. How can Sakura make them choose between her and Konoha? It was so unfair but they were hurting too, right? It's hard. It is already hard to make the decision to choose and then there was the fact that there will be dire consequences if they were caught. But then if they don't comply with what Sakura asks of them, death waits. How can they get out of this one? It was just too hard to take.

"Having problems deciding?" Sakura chuckled. "Do you need help? I can always find other people to help me and I don't necessarily need assistance. But it would be less suspicious if I had you guys on my side, covering for me. Do you want me to take away your hesitations? I can help you with that. Just tell me." A chuckle escaped her lips. "Oh wait, how silly of me. You don't exactly have a choice now do you? Its either you side with me or you die. But then if I kill you, the people here would be suspecting me. That's too troublesome because I still need to make the fools fall for my trap. Oh well I guess I'll just have to convince you but then it would be fun if you really choose me over them, whatever the case you will not be screwing up my plans."

"Sakura-chan, what you ask of us is hard. How can we decide knowing a lot is at stake? It's just too unfair." Hinata asked her voice hoarse from the pressure that was building up. Sakura sat again, facing them, looking up to them.

"I will not lie to you. I know this decision is hard. I was forced. No, more like it was my destiny to choose this path that will forever separate me from my former life in Konoha. My family's past binds me to this future." Sakura's eyes were hazy as if a memory once lost has returned and it was that which made her this way. The three girls in front gulped at the words leaving Sakura's lips.

"And what of it? Make us understand Sakura. Explain to us what happened that made you this way. I am furious and I shouldn't even be believing anything that comes from you because you have betrayed Konoha by associating with a class S missing - nin but you are my friend and I am willing to take the risk of listening and even considering your demand of my betrayal to my country and vows but I would only do that if you give me a reason to do so." Tenten explained.

"I agree with Tenten." Ino agreed. "All of you are blinded by the history of the leaf country. I will never forget the time when I found out about my family's past. I am not a Haruno. I am not from Konoha. I may have been born here but my family was originally from somewhere else, a hidden valley in the mountains nearing the hidden waterfall village."

_She had just finished a mission and was at the outskirts of Konoha. It was a simple mission. To help a local hospital in one of the villages just outside the Leaf but it also required of her to get some herbs that grew near the hidden mist valley. It was a quiet place and only a few rogue ninja's roamed around if not none. She was busy looking for herbs and was wandering near the river. Then she heard splashes from the water just farther to the valley. _

_Curiosity of course beat her. Laughter was heard. She went to investigate and what met her were children, playing in the waters, some older women were there, probably their mothers and an old woman. She smiled. She shouldn't interrupt. After all she was just passing by. She was about to turn and leave but a call stopped her. The old woman called to her._

_How fun it was. She was old and she might just have a few years left. But seeing young children play and enjoy without care for trouble always made her smile. She was watching the children as the other younger women were just basking in the sun. Then the necklace, that necklace from so long ago when she was still at her old village, glowed. She didn't believe it. The necklace shouldn't have glowed. Impossible, she thought it was impossible for this to happen again but it wouldn't do this without a cause. She looked around and saw someone turn from them and was about to walk away. Pink hair, long pink hair, and a small build, it was a girl. She only knew two people with pink hair and they were dead. Maybe it's fake. That's a possibility. "Young lady! Come and join us." She said on impulse. The others who didn't notice now surely noticed. _

_Busted! She turned around smiling. "I wouldn't want to impose. Actually I was just passing by." The children were staring at her. Probably wondering why she had pink hair. The old woman who was sitting down stood and walked toward her. _

_Impossible. That face, her green eyes, and moreover her hair. She was an exact replica of the woman she knew long ago. "How?" she said in a whisper. How can this be? That family was supposed to be wiped out when the war happened. She touched the young lady's face, awestruck at the possibilities. The young ladies eyes widened, certainly surprised._

"_Um, excuse me. What are you doing?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. This old lady calls her and when she turns around suddenly walks towards her and touches her cheek. How bizarre yet comforting. "I'm sorry dear. You just looked like someone I knew from long ago. Come join us, the kids would love to play with you." Sakura complied. It's not like she had something to do. It was because she was bored that was why she went to look for herbs. A little time-out wouldn't hurt. She nodded and followed as the old woman walked toward the others._

_The children immediately came towards her and were asking about her hair. She laughed. She was used to this, people asking her about her unnatural colored hair, but truth of the matter it was natural but neither one of the people from her family had the same shade of hair as hers._

"_It's natural. It looks like cherry blossom doesn't it? Did you know I'm the only one who has this color of hair at my village, not even one of my relatives have hair like this." She answered as she pinched one little girl on the nose. The little girl, who was irritated by the act, stuck her tongue out at Sakura. But when Sakura laughed, the girl laughed as well, along with the others. _

_She was invited to the hidden mist village and she came with them. It seemed that the old woman was part of the council that looks after the village. She was led to a house an old house much to her liking, big and traditional, with a garden and stayed. She sent a message to the hospital she was to help and told them she'd be going away for a few days. She met the other council members and was greeted with kindness. This village, yes this village was a good place to live at. _

"_Narutaki-san, thank you very much, for inviting me here. I would never forget the kindness you and the villagers have shown me." She bowed respectfully. The old woman smiled but faded the next heartbeat. _

"_I had an ulterior motive, child. The moment I saw you by the river I had thought that you looked like someone I knew. Remember?" Sakura's eyed creased and she nodded. Ulterior motive, what ulterior motive?_

"_You resembled her, physically, with your face, eyes and even the hair color, your smile, even how she acts. You and she had the same kindness about you. " Who is she talking about? Sakura wondered. It was odd and as a ninja she knew she shouldn't have stayed but her instincts tells her to stay, to listen, to understand. _

"_Does she come from this village? Will I be able to meet her?" Sakura asked. The old woman now had glazed eyes. _

"_I'm sorry dear but I don't think you'll be able to meet her anymore. She went missing years ago." _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have …" Stupid, I shouldn't have meddled in her business. The woman just smiled._

"_I lived in a place called by the people who lived there as 'Season's Paradise' or 'Kisetsu no Rakuen'. It had been ruled, governed and protected by the Kisetsu family. They were very loving, loyal and honest. They were the guiding light to the little valley that belonged to us, helped us in all our concerns." The old woman had a painful smile.  
_

"_But because of the people from the outside, those who wanted the ability of the family or those who were scared, our valley was destroyed. The people had to flee while the family fought to defend us. The people from the outside said they were friends, and yet, and yet they backstabbed us and destroyed the home we strived to live in peacefully for hundreds of years." All the while the old woman was explaining Sakura's heart felt a pang of pain, especially since she was seeing the woman relish the painful memories of her past. The old woman took out the crystal hanging from her neck. _

"_**Fukkatsu no jutsu!**" the woman threw the crystal and made hand signs, while shouting these words. A globe appeared, to Sakura's surprise, but what surprised her more was the image of a man with dark red hair and gray eyes that appeared in the globe. _

"_This was the leader of the valley when I was just a child, when we were attacked. His name is Kisetsu Aki-sama. He had a wife…" another image appeared of the same man with a woman who had dark hair and eyes green as a meadow. "…Midori-sama. She was the only daughter of the second strongest family in the valley, the Shorai clan." _

"_I…I don't understand. Why are you telling me all these things? What kind of power is this?" _

_Sakura was confused. Images in a globe that emerged from a crystal, a valley called the Season's Paradise that was destroyed, she had read a lot of books on history, on all the villages, countries that existed and still exists, even all the powers that have been seen by people around the world but none was stated about such a place, about such abilities that she is seeing now._

"_It is because of who you might be? Listen to me, to this story. All truth is in the crystal, is in all the crystals that have been created for the purpose of keeping the memories of the people that suffered, that lived before the siege. Please listen and then it is for you to judge." Sakura only nodded. She was curious and a feeling was in her that told her that this was important._

"_Aki-sama and Midori-sama had a daughter name Momoko. She was our hime, our princess. Since the siege no one has seen her, she was just 19 when she disappeared. People say she was captured but I believe that she was alive. I know she was because at that time before I was ordered to abandon the valley she came to me and left several crystals, telling me to protect them and give them to the heir of the Kisetsu bloodline." _

_An image of a cave was shown in the globe, images of fire that engulfed the houses and men killing innocent people appeared. _

"_I was just 8 years old then. But she taught me all I needed to know to activate the crystal made from my own memories and she told me all the information I needed to know to teach the heir. I always waited, always waited for her to return or to find me. I guess what she told me was right. I wouldn't die until I've fulfilled my mission." _

_The things the woman said were played in the crystal as if attesting that what was said really happened. Then a woman that looked much like Sakura appeared in the globe. Her eyes were emerald just like hers, her hair the same shade as Sakura's. Sakura's eyes widened as the eyes of the woman that resembled her but looked a few years older turned into gold with a black cherry blossom shaped wheel spinning in the middle. _

"_She inherited both the powers passed down from the family of her parents. The powers were of the gift of sight and healing from Midori-sama's family and the gift of the seasons and the crystal maidens from Aki-sama." _

"_These powers, can one really inherit both? And what are these powers? From where did they originate?" _

"_As proven by Momoko-hime, yes, it is possible to acquire both powers that come from both the families and she is the first person whom acquired this power. The information about these powers I do not know. I have not attempted to activate the crystals given to me by the hime. I believe it is for you to activate. And besides, I was told by the hime that only a person with her bloodline is the one to reveal the truth." She handed over a coffer, a chest to Sakura. _

"_Open it and try for yourself." Sakura hesitated. What business does she have with this so-called Season's Paradise? As far as she could tell she was a daughter from the Haruno clan. She shouldn't believe what she was told. But why did she trust this woman? She bit her bottom lip unsure._

"_You are hesitating. It wouldn't hurt to try. If you are not the woman I think you are then you are free to leave this place." A hand gestured to the door. _

_Sakura opened the coffer and there lay a various collection of crystals, differing in color and shapes. But in the middle, at the top of all the crystals lay another smaller box. She opened this and felt her heart pound. There 20 crystals resided. These crystals were different from the ones outside the small box. The crystals were brighter than the others, the colors more magnificent. _

"_These are different." She murmured._

"_Yes. The crystals in the smaller box are that of the memories of the leaders from the Kisetsu family. Only people with the blood from this family are the ones who can create these crystals. I will teach you the seals in activating the crystals but from there you are on your own. All you need to learn are in the crystals."_

_She had learned the seals and yes, she was able to activate the crystals. The first crystal she tried to activate was a small one from the bigger coffer. It was the memory of a child that lived in the valley. By this time Narutaki already left her to bid her own time. As Sakura activated more crystals she learned more of the life in the valley and the people that once lived there. She had a clear image of how the valley looked. _

_She had learned of the past the family of Kisetsu clan as well as the second strongest clan in the Season's Paradise Valley. She learned of their customs, traditions and history, even the former leaders. She never skipped a detail and watched over and over again until all the information where forged in her head. Now she had a mission, to find out what happened 90 years ago when the Season's Paradise Valley was attacked and to find out more about her family and how she is related to the lost Kisetsu Momoko._

"So, want to guess how old I was when I found out about the Season's Paradise Valley?" Sakura asked. "Well, fine, since you don't want to guess I'll just tell you. I was 15. I was just 15 years old when I found out I had a connection to a place that has been destroyed and erased from history." Sakura looked at their eyes.

"And you know what, I'm the only one left from the bloodline of the rulers of the once beautiful and peaceful valley that minded their own business. And what's more shocking is that the country that I thought was so great was the one that caused more pain to innocent people. How self-righteous but the truth is they're scum!" Anger blazed in Sakura's eyes. Hatred, betrayal and misery raged through her being.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_After the incident Sakura went to investigate more on her family. Does the Haruno clan have anything to do with the Valley? She knew she couldn't go to Tsunade- sama about this so she would have to start with her family. If Kisetsu Momoko had lived after the siege then she would have made a crystal about her memories, her life. She would have also been the best source of information about the secrets behind the siege, the betrayal. If she was related to her then that means Momoko had married and had children and that would be a plausible reason to her existence, or to how she was connected to her. Even if she was just a distant relative, that would still be relevant._

_Sakura found her mother in the kitchen doing the usual stuff. Her father was also in the kitchen taking a break from his work. It was weird; now that she contemplated on it the Haruno clan wasn't a clan of ninja's but rather merchants._

"_Ah Sakura-chan, you're back from your mission. Would you like to eat something?" Her mother inquired. _

"_Mother, father, I need to speak with you about an important matter." _

"_Really? Don't tell me you are getting married at such a young age?" The man was such a goof she couldn't help but chuckle. _

"_No father it is about my past." This caused the couple to look at her in shock. Her mother, who was washing the dishes, wiped her hands on the towel and sat beside her husband._

"_So I was right. I'm not really a Haruno."_

"_You are a Haruno! You're my child. You are the baby that I took care of and loved. Sakura, why are you asking this now?" This outburst took Sakura by surprise. She loved her parents, real or not real. _

"_I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." Sakura bowed her head, hiding her eyes in her bangs. The man who Sakura thought of as her father cleared his throat. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and the other grasping Sakura's hand that was on the dining table._

"_We knew this would happen one day. It's better if we told her the truth." His wife could only nod as tears flowed from her eyes._

"_Sakura…" Sakura looked at her father. "…we adopted you. Or rather we decided to adopt since your real mother died when you were just a few months old."_

"_She was a close friend of mine and she fell in love with a man from the hidden mist valley. She was like a sister I never had. If you were given a chance to have met her, to have stayed with her you would have been proud and happy to be her daughter." Tears continued to flow from her mother's eyes. _

"_But nevertheless I am proud to have been cared for by both of you. You are like my real parents in everyway possible and only separated by blood. I am thankful, mother, father." Sakura also cried. She had been cared for by wonderful people. She grew up knowing that she had a family._

"_Your mothers name was Shinju Yuri and she married a man named Kazahana Natsushirou. Your father died while he protected Konoha from the rampage of Kyuubi. Your mother died of sickness and the pain of the death of your father. She had always been a fragile girl since we were children and your birth had weakened her immensely. But the death of your father was the last draw for her." _

"_Before she passed away she told me to give you something. It was a jewelry box and a letter that came from your father. She told me to give it to you only when we deemed it time for you to know who your real parents are or if ever you found out on your own."_

"_What about my father? What was he like?" Sakura asked. Sakura's mother smiled. Her husband cleared his throat and left the room._

"_He was handsome. He had dark red hair and deep emerald eyes. He was an important man from the hidden mist village, or at least that was what Yuri told me. She mentioned something about him coming from a clan from one of the destroyed villages before but she never gave details about it and we didn't want to pry, although she did mention something about a family or something that took care of Natsushirou-san." _

'_A destroyed village, how intriguing.' The man came back and brought something with him. A jewelry box as was said by his wife that was left for Sakura. _

"_Here it is. The letter is inside the box." He handed the box over to his daughter. _

"It turns out that the box had crystals in it. More importantly, a crystal that had the memories of Kisetsu Momoko. What a coincidence don't you think?" Sakura chuckled.

"Kisetsu Momoko was my great grandmother. She married a man named Kazahana Hazumi. He was an important person from the hidden mist valley. It seemed that her husband knew and was told of what happened in Season's Paradise. This man was the next head of the Kazahana clan and vowed to protect his wife, Momoko. He ordered two families that were loyal to their family to forever protect his kin, his children and the following children of his and her blood."

"You're not proving anything except that you came from a different family than the Haruno's and that the past of your great grandmother was a painful one. I'm not getting convinced that we should side with you." Tenten retorted. The other two girls agreed.

"Who ever said you had a choice?" Sakura retorted back. This angered Tenten.

"What?!?"

"Oh hold your horses. My story isn't done yet."

"The ability of Momoko was passed down to their child, their son, Kazahana Suiren. He in turn married someone from the hidden mist valley, a girl from one of the rich families there. Hojo'o Hana was her name and they had a son as well. Oh, by the way, Suiren and Hana are my grandparents. By the time their son, my father, Natsushirou was 10 years old, Momoko died. And as was told previously, my father met my mother Shinju Yuri when she went on vacation to the hidden mist valley."

"Long story short, I am the heir to the Kisetsu clan, well Kazahana clan now since my great grandma became a part of the Kazahana's. Oh and one more thing, the people that betrayed Season's Paradise were the leaders of the other countries, led by Konoha and its leader then, the grandfather of Tsunade- sama."

"That's not true! It can't be true!" Hinata shouted.

"How? No way."

"Oh, its all true. Everyone ganged up against my family just because they were scared that my great great grandfather and his wife were getting stronger by the day! And also because their daughter had inherited both their abilities, their blood limits!" Sakura's eyes filled with anger, tears daring to flow from them.

"They made my family believe, made the citizens protected by my family believe that they were building ties to make a stronger relationship between the countries, all the while planning since the beginning to destroy the peaceful valley! They killed innocent people, defenseless children, reasoning that these people planned in taking over the world!" All the images from the memories of Kisetsu Momoko played in the globe in front of them, the ugly truth showing itself. Conversations accidentally heard by Momoko about the plan of destroying the valley while the ninjas laughed at the idea of the fun of it, playing clearly.

"And you know what's worse! The only people who could defend the people were the Kisetsu clan who had their blood limit, who were merely about 20 people, fighting against thousands of strong ninjas! Momoko's father died trying to prevent the slaughter against his people, her mother and the women in the Shorai clan whose main ability was to heal were raped and tortured before getting killed!" Tears now flowed from Sakura's eyes. The other three shocked at the truth but nevertheless still shed tears.

"And what did the people who attacked do? They celebrated and enjoyed the killings. What person with the sense of justice could do this? Everything was a lie! The teachings of the 1st and 2nd Hokage of Konoha were lies!"

"The truth behind this was also deleted from history. Erased like the valley never existed and its people who were able to escape the killings forced to be refugees in other small villages, hiding the truth of where they were from. Some were lucky to have been able to live in an area near the hidden water fall village, like Narutaki-san, others in the hidden mist valley with Momoko and the others not so fortunate had to travel but ended up dead." She stared at the three, eyes glaring.

"Now tell me, how can I not be angry at Konoha, at the other countries, when I know that these stories are here and that the people's feelings, memories that reside in the crystals I can feel like my own? When justice wasn't served and innocent people died? And worse is that it was treated like it never existed?" The three shook their heads.

"Answer me!!!"

"I don't know." Ino muttered.

"Can you live not doing anything while you know these truths?"

"I don't know." Now it was Hinata who answered. "But are you going to destroy everyone here? Even those who are innocent? "

"You won't be any different from the people who destroyed your village." Tenten added.

"Won't I? How would you know? You don't even know my plans, now do you?" Sakura smiled, her eyes turning gold again.


End file.
